


Prismatic

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Elements of Photography [3]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drabble Series, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They color his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prismatic

**Author's Note:**

> Next in the Elements of Photography series. Betaed by Eliza.

There's brilliant color everywhere they go, but Changmin's realizing each place has its own hue. Prague's silver and Paris is gold. Okinawa's white, Tokyo's purple. Seoul, he finds, is red.

People have hues, too. Yunho flickers warm orange. Jaejoong sparkles, shifting like stars. Yoochun's cream, soft and melting. Junsu shines fierce and blue as the summer sky.

Changmin holds the camera up to the bathroom mirror. The others burst in just as he's taking the picture. It comes out blurred, movement, color, light. Changmin looks like he's standing in a rainbow.

He keeps the shot taped inside his camera case.


End file.
